


Yearning

by Abreannero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantasizing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentions of Pailing, One-Sided Relationship, Pail and Bail, Pailing, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abreannero/pseuds/Abreannero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider's heart aches for a true, solid, fortified relationship with Tavros Nitram, who wants nothing more than a few drinks and a swift fuck with his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning

He laid on his side, closed his eyes. Let his eyelashes splay over his cheeks, then took a long, deep breath. 

He had been there, more or less motionless, letting the moments of the prior night wash over him with a feeling similar to being doused with cold water over and over. Dave rubbed the back of his neck, bit his lip, tried to skip past the more embarrassing moments of their first time together. Neither male was a virgin by any means, but together, they were a pair of fumbling idiots.

Tavros insisted that he ride, and Dave remembered, with a wince, that he mumbled something about it being ironic that the cowboy was being ridden. Everything seemed so witty when under the influence of lust. 

Of course, after sex was a lengthy cuddle session, Tavros leaving early that morning under the ruse that he had work. He was off that day, Dave knew it, but both were so used to floating in and out of their frail relationship that blatant lies were the norm. If the troll had spoken the truth, Dave would have found him suspicious.

Still, the shadiness and deception did not deter his heart from aching when he left. Previous to last night, their shared nights usually consisted of a couple drinks, a makeout session, sloppy touching and grinding before Tavros backed out and retreated for home. The spontaneous jump to sex was unusual, but not unwelcome, and Dave, in all his naive eagerness, agreed. He knew that did not make things any easier, but with a shivering, clawing troll atop him, mouth heavy with alcohol, who was he to deny?

After it was all said and done, after he heard his door open and close, he was left to bask in left over emotion. He absolutely adored it, how their bodies collided in squelching sounds, how the man above him curled his fingers, clenched his jaw, panted incoherent Alternian babbles and groaned when Dave rolled his hips to crash upwards when he forced down. When sweat pricked his forehead, when sheets were shredded from claws, when his thighs and pelvis were sticky and plastered to him in shared genetic material, Dave could feel euphoria cloud his vision in a gleeful haze.

He was tight, vocal, and primal; an exotic indulgence, a perfect pleasure, a polite, hardworker one moment and a groaning, growling mess the next. 

Dave took in another deep breath, filled his lungs with the lingering scent of his most deliriously passionate moment. 

For the first time in years, he felt his heart pound at the mere thought of seeing Tavros again, but not for a quick lay; he wanted a slow, sensual grind of their hips. He wanted their lips to press as if they were brittle lines, wanted Tavros to purr his name. But most of all, he wanted to feel vulnerable with him, wanted to let his facade of utter calm to seep into the white sheets rustling around their bodies. He wanted to lay on his back after intercourse, stare at the ceiling as if they were clouds in the sky, feel a gray body pressed to his with a solid existence; there would be no leaving, only whispers of sleepy affection and how he wanted the night to go on and on and on forever.

He wanted to thread his fingers through a silky mohawk, fall asleep to the music of ginger breaths dispersing into the air surrounding them. He yearned to slide carefully from bed, jerk on boxers; never his own, always Tavros', then take a quick detour to the bathroom, make his way into the kitchen. He'd start coffee, make breakfast, hear Tavros rustling around in the bedroom and smile when he laughs at his missing boxers.

He wished to cast sidelong glances to the troll draped in his shirt, craved to poke fun at the love bites trailing down his neck and throat, the ones he created. He thirsted for a full night and day of his undivided attention, of tender touches and caressing kisses and teasing taps to his backside. 

Dave shivered, stuffed his face against the pillow Tavros had laid on and screamed. He could never have what he ached for, not if he kept his feelings locked away in his heart.


End file.
